La zona
by tyna fest
Summary: Kuroko está preocupado por Kagami porque no responde a sus llamadas así que decide ir a su piso para ver si está bien y allí se encuentra con una...sorpresa.


**Antes de comenzar…**

**¡FELICIDADES A NUESTRO QUERIDO KAGAMI! Nuestro pelirrojo se hace mayor *-* Aquí os traigo una pequeña viñeta de Aomine y él, así que espero que os guste. Muchos besos, y que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**_** Kuroko no Basket pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**_

* * *

**-LA ZONA-**

Kuroko Tetsuya fue esa mañana a buscar a Kagami. Lo había llamado varias veces por teléfono pero no respondía, así que dedujo que probablemente se había quedado dormido. Faltaba un día para la final de la Winter Cup y Riko los había citado en el gimnasio. Kuroko no podía creer que Kagami-kun fuera tan despreocupado a esas alturas del campeonato pero cuando llegó a su piso y se encontró la puerta entreabierta, inmediatamente se preocupó.

_¡Y si… ¿y si realmente a Kagami-kun le había sucedido algo malo?!  
_  
_¡¿Y si por la noche…mientras dormía, un ladrón había entrado en su casa, lo había estrangulado con las sábanas y por ese motivo no había respondido a sus llamadas?!_

Bastante preocupado se atrevió a entrar en el piso y vio que el salón estaba en perfectas condiciones, con todas las revistas de deporte ordenadas sobre la mesa y sin nada fuera de lo normal que diese a entender que alguien pudiera haber robado dentro de aquel lugar. Kuroko suspiró y decidió ir a la habitación de Kagami. Después de todo, su compañero se habría quedado dormido y habría olvidado cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Atravesó el pasillo muy molesto, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kagami y entonces, se quedó pálido. Aquello ya no parecía una habitación.

La silla del ordenador estaba rota, el escritorio arañado, los libros y la ropa tirados por el suelo, había trozos de cristal desparramados por la alfombra…y la cama... la cama estaba completamente _destrozada._

Kuroko vio que entre las sábanas rotas había un gran bulto. Con el corazón en la garganta y notando como un sudor frío le recorría la piel, se acercó escuchando el sonido de los cristales crujiendo mientras caminaba y retiró las sábanas de un fuerte tirón.

Para su sorpresa, Kagami no estaba solo. A su lado descansaba Aomine, y peor aún…¡los dos estaban completamente desnudos!

— ¡Kagami-kun! ¡Aomine-kun! ¡Qué demonios…ha pasado aquí!— Kuroko era una persona tranquila. Nunca perdía el control ni se alteraba con facilidad pero en ese momento estaba nervioso y muy avergonzado. _Más que nunca._

Aomine abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharle.

— ¡Tetsu! ¡Qué mierda haces aquí! ¡¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?!— gritó arrebatándole las sábanas para cubrirse.

— ¡Estaba…estaba abierta, Aomine-kun…!

Kagami, ante tanto alboroto, se incorporó un poco, bostezó y comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

— Tranquilízate…Kuroko…_un momento_—. justo ahí reaccionó— ¡KUROKO! ¡C-cómo has e-entrado! ¡Cuánto tiempo llevas a-aquí!

Kuroko se cruzó de brazos y no contestó. Él necesitaba respuestas. ¡¿Qué hacían Kagami-kun y Aomine- kun, durmiendo desnudos en la cama para empezar?!

— Kagami-kun—. dijo muy serio— Antes quiero saber qué está pasando aquí. ¿Qué hacéis desnudos? ¿Y por qué está la habitación destrozada?— preguntó procurando mantener la calma.

Kagami no sabía qué decir. _¡Joder!_ ¡Estaba claro que daba igual lo que hiciese porque Kuroko ya los había descubierto! Ahora sabía que tenían sexo. ¡Que se acostaban! ¡Era más que evidente! Aún así era demasiado bochornoso como para admitirlo. ¡Tenía que inventarse alguna excusa!

_A ver…_

¿Por qué estaban desnudos? ¿Por culpa del alcohol…?_ Hmmm, no, no, no.  
_

¿Por qué estaba la habitación destrozada? ¿Porque querían probar a hacer unas reformas en su cuarto a las cuatro de la mañana y habían salido mal?_ ¡Joder, claro que no!_

¡Quién iba a creer algo así! ¡Ni siquiera Kuroko que era la inocencia en persona, lo haría!

Estaba desesperado, sin saber qué hacer cuando de pronto, Aomine adoptó una postura varonil, carraspeó y miró al _jugador fantasma_ con seriedad:

— No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Tetsu. Todo esto ha ocurrido porque anoche… este _idiota_ y yo… _esto_…entramos en la _zona_. _Tsk_, Kagami…¡di algo!

Taiga, muy nervioso, asintió varias veces.

— Aomine tiene razón, Kuroko. Entramos en… _la zona_. Sólo eso—. repuso atropelladamente.

Kuroko no hizo más preguntas y se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos. Primero miró a Kagami. Después a Aomine. Los escrutó detenidamente a los dos y finalmente dijo:

— Ahh Kagami-kun…Aomine-kun, _entiendo, entiendo_… la_ zona_. Eso lo explica todo.

Kagami suspiró y se rindió. Estaba claro que Kuroko no iba a picar el anzuelo. Y obviamente iba a tener que darle más de una explicación durante el desayuno, pero al menos, se consolaba con que después de todo, ni él ni Aomine le habían mentido.

Era cierto que esa noche habían entrado en _la zona._  
_  
Y a base de bien._

* * *

**La zona, la zona hahahahahaha A Kuroko no lo engañan, ehh! xDD Espero que os haya gustado. Todo ha surgido por un comentario que hemos hecho hoy Yukinu y yo por face y se me ha ocurrido esta locura xDD Por cierto, hablando de facebook, Yukinu y yo hemos creado una página: AoKaga Spanish FanClub.**

**Allí iremos subiendo fotos y también avisaremos cuando vayamos a publicar alguna historia, por si estáis interesadas!  
**

**¡Muchos besos!**

_**- tyna fest-**_


End file.
